Main:Andreea Munteanu
Bustuchin, Gorj County, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010-2015 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CNS Cetate Deva |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Mirela Dicu, Alexandru Militaru, Lenuta Slabu, Sorin Tolteanu |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}}Andreea Munteanu (born May 29 in Bustuchin) is a retired elite Romanian artistic gymnast. She is the 2015 European Balance Beam Champion. She is also 2012 Junior European All-Around bronze medalist, 2013 Romanian Junior National Champion, and 2014 European gold medalist with the team. Her best events were balance beam and floor exercise. Junior Career 2012 In April 2012, Munteanu was named to the Romanian team for the Junior European Championships. She took home three medals, bronze in the all-around, silver on balance beam, and bronze on floor exercise (tied with Gabrielle Jupp of Great Britain). 2013 In 2013, Munteanu competed at the International Gymnix. Although the Romanian team placed seventh in the team final, Munteanu won a bronze on vault, and gold on both the balance beam and floor exercise in the Junior Cup division. She competed at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly at the end of March, contributing to Romania's bronze medal finish and winning silver in the junior all-around. In June, she competed against France in a junior friendly meet, winning gold with her team, in the all-around, on vault, balance beam, and floor exercise, and placing fifth on uneven bars. In September, she competed at the Romanian Nationals, winning gold with her team, silver in the all-around and on balance beam, bronze on floor, and placing sixth on vault. Later, at the Japan Junior International, she won silver on beam and floor, and placed fifth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the Romanian Junior Nationals, winning gold in the all-around, vault, beam, floor, and bronze on bars. In late October, she was named to the Romanian team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division at the Massilia, the Romanian team won the all-around, vault, beam, and floor, and placed sixth on bars. Individually, she won silver in the all-around and on beam, bronze on floor, and placed eighth on vault. She qualified to the Top Massilia, winning silver on beam and floor behind compatriot Larisa Iordache. Senior Career 2014 Munteanu's senior debut came at the Cottbus World Cup in March. Although she qualified first for both balance beam and floor exercise, she suffered falls in both event finals. She was able to snag a bronze medal on beam, but finished fourth on floor. She competed in a mixed team, with Stefania Stanila, Silvia Zarzu, and gymnasts from Italy and USA, at the City of Jesolo Trophy. The mixed team did not place in the team final, but Munteanu won gold on beam, bronze on floor, and placed thirteenth in the all-around. In April, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and France, winning team gold and placing sixth in the all-around. She was selected to the Romanian team for the European Championships in May, where she contributed to her team's gold medal finish. At the Romanian Nationals in August, she opted to only compete on beam and floor, winning gold in the former and silver in the latter. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Germany and Switzerland, winning team and balance beam silver. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She didn't have the best day in qualifications, falling on beam, missing the event finals, and Romania only qualifying seventh into the team final. She had a better day in the team final, scoring a 15.200 on balance beam and bring Romania up to fourth place. 2015 Munteanu returned to the Cottbus World Cup with better results from the previous year, winning beam gold and floor exercise silver. At the European Championships, she was the only Romanian to qualify for the event finals, where she placed eighth on floor and won the balance beam title. She was only named an alternate to the Romanian team for the World Championships, but she wasn't used after Ana Maria Ocolişan withdrew with an injury. She retired in late 2015.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdDoy6AOK-Y "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge!] 2014 - "Tango" by Cirque du Solei 2015 - "Apasionada" by William Joseph References